Wintertime
by courageishtekeytohappiness
Summary: do you believe in love at first sight? apparently some people do, people like Hailey. so when Kurt and his daughter Hailey go skiing they meet someone 'interesting'
1. Chapter 1

**Wintertime. **

_A/N: so here's a new fic. I hope you guys will like it and let me know if you do so I know If I should continue with the writing of it c: so uhm enjoy –xx-_

**Chapter one **

'Daaaaddy' he heard a voice from the backseat. Kurt sighed Hailey had woken up again and now she would complain on how much further it was. Kurt loves his daughter he truly does but sometimes it's just...hard. Children are nice but being a single parent doesn't make things easier. 'Daddy' 'yes sweetheart?' He says eye fixed on the road. 'Are we almost there?' 'Almost sweetie, it's not much longer' 'but that's what you said last time as well' she says. 'I know sweetie but we're truly almost there. Kurt hadn't lied because 15 minutes later they arrived at the hotel.

After they checked in Kurt takes their baggage with him in the elevator. Hailey is holding his hand and smiles brightly. 'I'm so excited to go skiing daddy' she says. 'I know sweetheart but first we go sleep, tomorrow we'll go skiing. 'Okay daddy' Kurt opens the door by key. Next to the door is a tiny silver sign that reads ''Room 604'' Hailey lets go of his hand and jumps on the bed. 'Hailey' Kurt says and gives her a stern look. She smiles but then sits down. She couldn't risk getting him mad at her because maybe then they'd leave before she even had skied. Kurt opens one of the suitcases and searches for Hailey's toothbrush. 'Come on sweetheart' he says and takes her to the bathroom. She smiles as he hands her the toothbrush. 'Daddy?' She asks with an adorable smile. 'Yes?' Kurt says. 'Can you brush my teeth?' She asks and gives him puppy eyes. 'Okay' Kurt says as he gives in to the puppy eyes. Kurt starts to brush her teeth but Hailey won't stop talking. She rattles on and on about how much fun they'll have. 'Hailey sweetie I can't brush you teeth like this' 'sorry' she mumbles and chews on the brush. 'Hailey' she smiles again. She rinses her mouth and changes in her pyjama. 'Daddy where is Fluffy?' oh I think he's in you backpack sweetheart. 'She daddy she' 'oh right, I'm sorry 'Kurt says while trying to hide a smile. Kurt tucks Hailey under the duvet and hand her the bunny. Kurt sits down on the edge of the bed and strokes her hair. 'Can you tell me a story? Please daddy?' Kurt is tired from the journey and doesn't want to think about a story. 'Is it okay if daddy reads you one? Daddy is really tired sweetie but I promise I'll tell you one tomorrow' she smiles 'that's okay daddy, go to bed then' she says. Kurt smiles. 'I will soon sweetheart' 'okay, night daddy' she closes her eyes and Kurt presses a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Goodnight sweetie'

Kurt feels the mattress move and he turns around to see Hailey happily jumping on it. 'Are we going to go skiing now daddy?' 'First breakfast sweetie, what time is it can you give daddy his watch?' she leaps of the bed and walks to the table near the door. She grabs the watch and brings it to him. 'thank you sweetie' 'and? Can we go get breakfast?' she says as she beams up and down on her tiptoes. 'well it's a little early for breakfast sweetheart' 'oh' she says and her smile fades away. Kurt can't stand to see her sad so that's why he decides to go for breakfast a little earlier than he thought. Kurt sighs softly. 'okay get dressed' 'why?' she asks. 'to get breakfast' 'but you just said it was too early for breakfast' 'huh where are you talking about?' he says in a teasing voice. 'Don't tease me' she says and jumps on top of him. 'okay okay' he says and raises his hands in defence. She gets off him and walks to her trunk. 'can I wear this?' she asks as she holds up a dress. 'sweetie there's snow outside don't you think it's a little cold for a dress?' Kurt asks. He only let her take that dress in the first place because she kept whining about it. She looks at her trunk and gets a skirt instead of the dress and gives Kurt a look. 'you know what wear the dress' he says. 'only to breakfast okay?' she nods happily and gets the dress out of the trunk. It's pink with white flowers. 'can you help me daddy?' 'sure thing sweetheart' he says as he gets out of bed. She slips out of her pyjama and smiles as Kurt pulls the dress over her head. 'you look beautiful' Kurt says and she smiles. She happily walks to the bathroom and gets a brush. 'can you make a ponytail?' she asks as she holds out the brush. Kurt smiles and takes the brush from her. He caresses her long brown hair, it's soft and there are a few lighter strands because of the sun. He makes a ponytail. 'done' he says. She sits down on the couch. 'Can I watch TV until you're done? You always take so long' she says and giggles a little. Kurt rolls his eyes at her but smiles. He hands here the zapper and she turns on the TV. 'I'll try to be quick okay?' he says and grins.

They walk down the stairs and Hailey is holding Kurt's hand. They arrive downstairs and go into a big room. There are a lot of tables and chairs and there are two big tables is the middle of the room which are filled with food. Kurt takes two plates and they walk around the tables. 'and did you see anything that you'd like to have?' he says as he bends down a little so he is on the same eye level as lily. 'can I have cereal, and bread with marmalade?' she asks and smiles. 'of course you can'

As they both got filled plates, Kurt carrying his and Hailey's they search for a table. 'Where do you want to sit?' Kurt asks as he takes Hailey into the room. 'Can we sit near the window?' 'Sure we can' they sit down near the window and eat their breakfast.

'Do I really have to go to a ski class? I'm not four or something' he smiles 'no you're five, and yes you have to' she sighs dramatically but gives in eventually. They see a bunch of other parents with their children and Kurt walks in their direction. As they come closer Kurt sees they're all gathered around a man. He is a little shorter than Kurt and maybe also a little younger than Kurt himself. To be honest he was handsome, with his fine features lips that looked soft like those fluffy clouds in the sky and his short curly dark hair. Kurt feels like he never saw someone so beautiful. oh the things Kurt would do to press his lips against the man's, wrap his arms around his waist pull him close and inhale his scent. 'Daddy' he hears Hailey's voice and he gets ripped out of his daydream. 'yes sweetie?' she follows his gaze which is still resting on the man. 'Nothing' 'oh o-okay' Kurt says a little perplex. The man is now talking with some woman who clutches a little boy on her shoulder. Kurt is now close enough to hear them speaking an unfamiliar language. It sounds like French but Kurt is not sure if it really is. As the woman walks away to a man that Kurt supposes is her husband the black haired man turns to him. 'Je peux vous aider?' the man says. Kurt has no idea what he says and uses the only French sentence he knows hoping that the man really is speaking French. 'je ne parle pas franḉais' 'mais tu vient de faire' Kurt again has no idea what the man says so he gives him a puzzled look. The man smiles as he looks at Kurt. 'American I suppose?' he asks and Kurt nods. 'yes' 'I thought so' the man says. 'My name is Blaine, I'm the ski instructor' he says and holds his hand out to Kurt. 'Kurt' he says and shakes Blaine's hand. Blaine kneels in front of Hailey. 'And who may you be?' he says as he smiles at her. 'I'm Hailey' she says and smiles at Blaine. 'Hailey, that's such a beautiful name' Hailey smiles. 'thank you but you should say that to my dad, he came up with it' Blaine turns to Kurt and smiles. 'your daughter has a beautiful name' Kurt feels his cheeks turn a little pink. 'well thank you' he says. 'and how old are you Hailey?' Blaine says, she looks at her hands and counts her fingers. She holds up her hand. 'I'm five' 'wow that's a whole hand' Blaine says as he smiles. 'So Hailey have you skied before?' 'No never this is my very first time' Blaine likes this girl already, she was really sweet and she has a nice daddy. Really some of the parents that he meets aren't really well ''nice'', but Kurt definitely is. 'well I think everyone is here now' Blaine says as he looks around. 'well I should go then' Kurt says. 'Daddy are you leaving me?' she says and looks up at Kurt with her big blue eyes. 'that's how it works sweetheart, you'll stay with Blaine' Kurt smiles as he let the name roll of his lips. 'and I'll come to pick you up later, parents can't stay sweetheart' he says. She grabs his hand 'but I don't want you to leave me' she says her eyes starting to water already. 'please sweetie don't cry' he says as he kneels in front of her, the snow crunching under his knees. 'B-but' she says and then starts to cry. Blaine comes back to Kurt and Hailey as he sees she's crying. 'Is there something wrong?' he asks as he looks at the Hailey's tears falling down in the snow. 'she doesn't want me to leave, but it'll be alright' Kurt says quickly not wanting to cause trouble. 'well if she really doesn't want you to leave I can make an exception and let you stay' no Blaine wouldn't mind Kurt staying, not at all. 'would you really do that' Kurt asks. 'yes I would for someone as handsome as you' he only says the first three words out loud though. 'well thank you very much, Blaine' Kurt says smiling. 'it's okay' Blaine says smiling back at Kurt. 'Hailey are you coming with me?' Blaine asks her as he kneels in front of her wiping the tears from her cheeks. She nods and takes Blaine's head. You'd think five year old children wouldn't think about things as love but Hailey did. She wants her daddy to be happy and to be with someone and Blaine looks like a nice participant. Yes she planned on crying so Kurt would stay and spend some time with Blaine, sometimes she really was a smart kid. So then that's what happens, Kurt stays during her first class but they don't really talk Blaine's busy with the other children but she can maybe give a little push in the right direction. 'daddy' Hailey whines as she let herself fall on the ground. Her lower lip starts to tremble and tears start to form in her eyes. Okay maybe falling wasn't such a good idea because she really hurt herself now but her idea at least worked. Blaine rushed to her and not a second later Kurt came running to her as well but since he had a bigger distance to cross Blaine was with her faster. 'ssh it will be okay, are you in pain?' he asks her and she nods. 'it will be okay' Blaine says and whispers soothing words until Kurt arrives. 'ssh daddy is here' he says as he pulls her on his lap after he sits down in the snow. Blaine who is sitting in the snow as well stared at Kurt for a little too long. 'should we take you to a nurse?' Blaine asks. Kurt looks at Blaine. Blaine can see the worry and fear in his eyes. 'do you think it's that bad?' he asks Blaine. 'no but…' Blaine tries to comfort him but it doesn't really work out the way he wanted. 'I think I'm okay' Hailey says as she looks from Kurt to Blaine and grins as she sees that they're looking at each other. 'I uhm I am really sorry, it was only your first lesson and I already made you fall' Blaine says. 'it's not your fault that she fell' Kurt says and smiles reassuringly at Blaine. 'well I didn't prevent her from falling so it is actually a bit my fault, I am really sorry' he says 'can I make it up to you?' he asks Hailey. She smiles mischievously. 'you could take us out for dinner' she says smiling. 'Hailey!' Kurt says indignantly. 'say sorry to Blaine' Kurt says to her. 'oh you don't have to be sorry, dinner sounds actually really nice' Blaine says. Kurt buries his head in his hands an groans while Hailey is smiling happily her eyes twinkling at the though, they're going to have dinner, the three of them. She can't wait for it. 'is tonight okay?' Blaine asks. 'yes it is' Hailey says happily. 'well then that's settled' Blaine says. 'I'll meet you guys down at eight okay?' he says. 'okay' Kurt says as he starts to blush. 'uhm I think we're going to eh see a nurse' Kurt says. 'I don't need to go see a n-' she trails off as Kurt gives her a look. 'yeah nurse, I'm in pain' she says but then winks at Blaine. 'well then I'll see you guys tonight' Blaine says as he gives Kurt a warm smile and waves at Hailey. 'yeah tonight….' Kurt says shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: well here's chapter two, it's a little shorter than the previous one but ah well… uhm so yeah basically: enjoy!_

**Chapter two.**

'daddy can I wear the dress again? I need to look pretty, we're going out for dinner' she says giggling. Kurt sighs softly. 'yeah okay wear the dress.' She smiles happily 'you don't look happy' she says as she looks at him. 'don't you like Blaine?' she asks him, being scared of his answer she waits in silence. 'no that's not it' he says 'oh' 'shall I make you a new ponytail? This one's a little saggy now' he says trying to change the subject. 'okay' she says and stands in front of him. Kurt fixes her hair and then smiles 'all done' 'thank you daddy' 'why don't you watch TV while I go change?' 'okay' she says as she sits down on the bed her legs dangling in the air while she picks up the zapper. Kurt looks at the clothes he took with him but nothing looked well good, well it looked good but not good enough. He wanted to look good because well he was meeting up with Blaine tonight. He decides on wearing a dark tight jeans with a grey Colbert which is Hailey's favourite. Grey may be boring but at least it fits with everything. When Kurt finally appears into the room again Hailey grins. 'I like that one' she says as she points at Kurt's Colbert. 'I know, that's why I picked it' he says smiling. He sits next to her on the bed and looks at her, Kurt still remembers when she took her first step like it was yesterday, she had grown so much in so little time and now she's already five. Kurt kisses the top of her head as he feels he gets a little emotional. 'I love you' he whispers in her hair. 'I love you too daddy' she says but she's focused on the TV. 'what are you watching?' she shrugs 'I don't know, but there were dresses, I like dresses' she says smiling. 'are we almost going for dinner?' she asks as she looks up at Kurt, her big blue eyes twinkle in the light of the lamp, the eyes that so much look like Kurt's. Kurt looks at his watch. 'soon sweetie' 'what's soon?' 'twenty minutes' 'that's not soon, I want to go now' she whines. 'shall we play a game?' Kurt suggest before she'll go whine more, she always starts whining when she's tired, well that's a good reason but that doesn't make it any less annoying. 'what game?' she asks as she looks at him with big eyes, Kurt knows how much she likes playing games. 'we can play rock paper scissor if you'd like?' she smiles 'yes, yes I'd like that' 'I'm going to beat you though' he says grinning 'no you're not' 'we'll see' 'rock, paper, scissor' they say at the same time and Kurt ends with paper while Hailey ends with scissor. 'I won' she says and sticks her tongue out at him. 'revenge' 'rock, paper scissor' this time Kurt ends with paper again while Lucy ends with rock. 'I won' he says smiling and starts to tickle her tummy. 'n-noo Daddy s-st-stop!' she yells at him. Kurt's not planning on stopping but then there's a knock at the door. Hailey looks at Kurt and then he stands up to open the door. His eyes widen in shock as he sees who's standing in front of the door. 'B-blaine?' he says. 'yeah hi, I thought I'll pick you guys up, if you don't mind of course' he says smiling. Hailey is now standing behind Kurt but once she sees who rang the bell she creeps through Kurt's legs and stand between the two men. 'hi Hailey' Blaine says 'here' he says as he hands her a rose. 'why's that?' she asks as she smell the flower. 'because I wanted to say that I'm sorry' he says and the hands Kurt one to. 'else it's unfair right?' Blaine says and smiles brightly. 'thank you' Kurt stammers. 'you're welcome' Blaine says and gives him another charming smile. 'shall we go then?' this is answered with a nod of Kurt and they head out.

As they finish their food the waitress comes back to ask if they want a dessert. 'do you guys want a dessert?' Kurt looks at Hailey 'can I have ice cream?' she asks Kurt. 'well it is vacation right?' 'so yes?' 'yes' 'what flavour would you like to have?' the lady asks. 'strawberry' Hailey says immediately. 'do you want anything?' the waitress asks Kurt. 'no, I'm not really hungry anymore' Kurt says. 'me neither but we could ehm share something if you want?' Blaine asks softly as Kurt sees his cheek turning pink. 'oh uhm yeah okay' Kurt says. 'do you like cheesecake?' Blaine asks Kurt. 'yes cheesecake is perfect' he says smiling. 'good' 'so a cheesecake' 'and strawberry ice cream' Hailey says before the waitress can finish. 'and strawberry ice cream' the waitress says. 'you two have an adorable child' she says as she looks at Hailey. 'oh she's not…, we're not together' Kurt says quickly. 'oh I'm sorry, you'd make a cute couple though' she says smiling and then walks away to prepare their orders. After a few minutes she comes back with strawberry ice cream and a cheesecake with two tiny forks. She puts the ice cream in front of Hailey who is smiling like she's having the time of her life, and the cheesecake in between Kurt and Blaine. She smiles at them and then walks away again to help other customers. 'how's your ice cream?' Blaine asks Hailey. 'really good' she says with her mouth full of ice cream. 'Hailey' Kurt says as he gives her a stern look but she just giggles. He rolls her eyes but then smiles. 'uhm Kurt' Blaine says. 'yes?' 'you have something ehm' he says and points at the corner of Kurt's mouth. 'oh' kurt says and tries to wipe it away with his napkin. 'more to the left' Blaine says as Kurt misses the spot completely. 'wait' Blaine says and puts his hand on top of Kurt's guiding the napkin to the right spot 'there' he whispers. Kurt's cheek flush a bright red as Blaine touches his hand. 'uhm thank you' he says and looks up at Blaine who already was looking at Kurt. They stare into each others eyes for a while until Blaine looks away. 'I'll ask for the check' 'you don't have to pay for us' 'don't be silly, I asked you guys, besides I had to make it up to you right?' 'but I can-' 'it's fine Kurt' the way Blaine pronounced his name make his heart flutter.

'do you want to come in?' Kurt asks as he opens the door with his knee after he opened the door by key. 'oh no I'll just go, Hailey seems tired and..' but before he could finish Kurt had dragged him inside. He carried Hailey to her bed and laid her down. She fell asleep on their way back and Kurt had to carry her up the stairs to their room. He pulled off her dress and puts it over the chair. 'can you maybe get that pyjama that lays over there?' Kurt asks as he points at the chair on the other side of the bed. Blaine picks up the pyjama and hands it to Kurt after he studied the pattern on it and then he realised that it were unicorns. 'thanks' Kurt tucks her in and lays the bunny in between her arms. 'so, do you want something to drink?' Kurt asks shyly as he looks at Blaine. 'water is just fine' he says. 'I have something else if you'd like' 'no water is okay' Kurt walks to the tiny kitchen and fills a glass of water. He hands it to Blaine who situated himself on the tiny couch. The couch really was tiny which means that if Kurt wanted to sit as well that he almost had to sit on Blaine's lap, not that he minded. He sits down and because of the little space their knees and shoulders are touching. 'you're daughter is really cute, you and your wife must be really proud' Blaine says trying to find out if Kurt had someone, or maybe he was married. 'I don't have a wife' he says. 'I am actually gay' he says the last a little softer but Blaine's eyes were still standing soft. 'I don't judge, I'm gay too' he whispers and it makes Kurt smile, a beautiful smile. 'not like it matters because I don't have a man either so' Kurt says. 'isn't it difficult being a single parent?' Blaine asks as he really is interested in Kurt. 'Sometimes' he pauses 'but it's worth it' he says as he briefly looks at Hailey who's still sleeping. 'uhm Kurt' Blaine says as he puts his empty glass on the table. 'I think I should go, I have to work tomorrow and' 'of course' Kurt says trying to hide his disappointment. 'I really liked it tonight, with you and Hailey' he adds the last not the look like a creep. 'me too' Kurt says smiling. 'I'll see you tomorrow' Blaine says but Kurt hears the questioning tone in his voice. 'yes tomorrow' he says to confirm it. They both stand up and Kurt walks Blaine to the door. 'goodnight Kurt' 'goodnight, Blaine' when Blaine turned the corner to the stairs Kurt finally shuts the door close. He sits back down on the couch thinking of the events of today, thinking about Blaine. As he feels himself getting tired he stands up and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and undress himself. He lays under the covers and looks at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: well I wasn't really planning on updating this fic today but since I have an impatient friend c: I decided to for once be nice to her and update, so this update is here thanks to her. Enjoy! –xx- _

**Chapter three.**

Kurt woke up, it took his eyes a while to adjust to the still dark room also he didn't immediately know where he was until he realised that he and Hailey were on holiday. He turned on his side to look at the alarm clock and groaned when he saw that it was only six in the morning. He turned back around so he faced Hailey who was still asleep. He looked at the risen and fallen of her chest and her face that looked so peaceful.

* * *

''Daddy'' there was a soft voice near his left ear and Kurt opens his eyes to be greeted by Hailey's happy face. 'Morning daddy' she says happily and kisses his cheek.

'Morning sweetheart' he says as he props himself up on his elbow to glance at the alarm clock the second tome this morning. It read 08:20 that was decent. Really decent.

"Are we going to see Blaine today?" Hailey asks smiling as she lays her head on kurt's chest.

He looks down at her and smiles. "Of course we are, he's your teacher"

''I know'' she says grinning.

* * *

''I always keep my promises'' Kurt says as soon as he sees Blaine. Blaine turns around and smiles as he sees Kurt and Hailey.

''hi there'' he says and pats Hailey's head.

''you make my hair go weird'' she says as she strokes with her hand over her head.

Blaine smiles "I am sorry"

She grins "it's okay, you're forgiven if we go out for dinner again"

Blaine smiles "I wouldn't mind"

"I was kidding" she says

"I know, are you coming?"

She nods "bye daddy" she says and kisses his cheek.

"You're dumping me for him" Kurt says.

"Yes, you got that right" she says sticking her tongue out at Kurt while grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Well then I know my place. I'll see you in an hour then"

"Bye" she says.

"Bye Kurt" Blaine says grinning enjoining the situation.

"Bye" Kurt says and then Blaine takes Hailey to the rest of the kids.

"Daddy can I please play with rose?"

"And leave me all alone he" says dramatically but she didn't get the joke.

"I can stay if you want" she says immediately feeling bad.

"No sweetheart I'm just teasing you. Go have fun." He says and kisses the top of her head.

"Thanks daddy."

Kurt talked with Rose's mother for a moment to see if she was okay with it but she was which means Kurt was spending the afternoon by himself.

"Well then I'll go now, alone" he says in a dramatic voice and even fake cries but Hailey just sticks out her tongue at him. "Have fun" he yells and then she goes with rose and her mom. Kurt's body tenses when there's a tap on his shoulder

"I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you"

Kurt recognizes the voice and when he turns around he sees he's right. "Oh hi Blaine" Kurt says as if he's surprised it's Blaine who said something to him.

"Hi" Blaine says and flashes Kurt a smile. "I was uhm thinking that maybe you wanted to eh, well since you're all alone now maybe you wanted to go skiing with me since I'm free from teaching now."

Kurt's cheeks flush a bright shade of pink at the invitation.

"You don't have to it was just an idea" Blaine says as it takes a while for Kurt to answer.

"no no, I'd like to go skiing with you." It took Kurt a while to answer because well he wants to go skiing with Blaine duh but he's afraid he's not really that good at skiing and Blaine obviously is and he doesn't want to embarrass himself. Kurt looks at he ski's in Blaine's hand "uhm I'll go get my skies." Kurt says.

"I'll wait for you Blaine yelled after him.

* * *

"Are you a good skier Kurt?" Blaine ask as they're on top of the mountain.

"Oh uhm not really, I mean I can ski I've done it before but I am not that great or something." He says blushing.

"Mm too bad" Blaine says

"why?" Kurt asks not understanding what is bad about him being able to ski which means he won't look like a total klutz.

"Else I could teach you" he says with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you only taught children"

"nah kids are just nicer than adults" he says smiling "I mean most adult" he says quickly as he realises that of course Kurt is an adult so he actually had insulted him.

* * *

When they near the end of the ski slope Blaine inhibited in front of Kurt causing the snow to flare up on Kurt who already stopped. Kurt gasped as the snow hit him in the face "you're getting that back" he yells and quickly makes a snowball to throw at Blaine but when he wanted to get up from his kneeling position something or better someone pinched him to the ground his arms above his head. He felt the cold snow through his coat even though it was a pretty thick one.

"I don't think so" Blaine says smirking. Kurt looks up at Blaine and his heart almost melts as he looks into those homey coloured eyes. Blaine then offers Kurt a hand to help him get up. "Just so you know who is the best" Blaine says grinning. Kurt shivers as there is a gust and the sun disappears behind the clouds. "Want to go get some hot chocolate?"

"With whipped cream?" Of course Blaine says smiling as he links arms with Kurt. Kurt is a little taken aback by the sudden gesture but he must admit he actually likes it.

* * *

Kurt wraps his hand around the mug that's standing in front of him and feels the warmth of the porcelain against his hands. Blaine looks at Kurt and then takes a sip of the hot chocolate.

"shit that's hot" he says as he quickly puts the mug back on the table and bites his tongue.

"duh" Kurt says grinning because of Blaine reaction. "there's a reason why they call it 'hot chocolate' you know"

Blaine grumbled something which Kurt couldn't hear. "Blaine, you have some cream on your mouth" Kurt says smiling.

"where?" Blaine says as he rubs over his mouth with the rug of his hand.

"honest? Everywhere"

"no way"

"yes way" Kurt says starting to laugh even more.

"hey stop that, it's not funny"

"oh believe me it is" Kurt says who's now doubled of laughter.

Blaine wipes away the cream with his duvet. "better now? Is it gone"

Kurt nods as tears sting his eyes because of the laughing.

"you're overreacting, it wasn't that funny" Blaine says a little nervous.

"don't be silly, it was" Kurt says.

As they both are silent for a moment, thinking about what just happened a voice fills the restaurant.

_"guys it's time for karaoke night" _the voice says.

Kurt looks at Blaine in horror. "it can't be that late can it? No no I have to go, I have to pick up Hailey" he rambles.

"Kurt relax" Blaine says as he lays a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "they call it 'karaoke night' but it's more like afternoon, night just sounds better. It's half past four so relax" Blaine says trying to calm Kurt down and trying to keep him to stay because that would mean he could maybe get Kurt to sing which will be either hilarious or just really awesome as Blaine imagines Kurt having a great singing voice.

Kurt breaths in and out slowly. "okay, then I can stay for a little longer"

Blaine smiles "good"

_"any couple that wants to start?" _

Blaine looks around the room and sees no reactions, he looks at Kurt smirks and then raises his hand. Kurt looks at Blaine in horror. "what are you doing?' he hisses.

"you said you're staying a little longer which makes it a perfect possibility for us to do some karaoke" Blaine says smiling waiting for the waitress, Andrea to notice him.

She grins when she sees he is raising his hand. "_ah I found some people who want to start" _she gestures for them to come to the front and Blaine drags Kurt along to the tiny stage. He whispers something in Andreas ear and she nods before walking away to start the karaoke.

Kurt recognizes the melody of the music that started playing a second ago. The song is suitable for the weather Kurt thinks to himself. And before he can even think of how much he doesn't want this Blaine starts singing.

**Oh the weather outside is frightful,**

**But the fire is so delightful,**

**And since we've no place to go,**

**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**

Kurt forgets to start as he is awestruck by Blaine's voice. But when he notices everyone is looking expectantly at him and gets a look from Blaine he starts to sing.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've brought some corn for popping,_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

**_When we finally kiss goodnight,_**

**_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_**

**_But if you really hold me tight,_**

**_All the way home I'll be warm._**

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-bying,_

**But as long as you love me so,**

**_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let it, Let It Snow!_**

**Oh the weather outside is frightful,**

**But the fire is so delightful (**_Fire is so delightful_**)**

**And since we've no place to go,**

**_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

**_And since we've no place to go,_**

**_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

**And I've brought some corn for popping,**

_The lights are turned way down low _**(Way down low)**

**_Let It Snow!_**

**When we finally kiss goodnight (**_Finally kiss goodnight)_

**How I'll hate going out in the storm** _(In the storm)_

**But if you finally hold me tight**,_ (Finally hold me tight)_

**All the way home I'll be warm **_(Warm)_

**_And, my dear, we're still good-bying,_**

**_As long as you love me so,_**

**_Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

**Let It Snow!**

_Let It Snow!_

**Oh, Let It Snow!**

_Oh, Let It Snow!_

Blaine was right, Kurt's voice is amazing. He looks at Kurt who was clearly enjoining the performance and smiles at him, Kurt smiles back.

"so you enjoined that?" Blaine asks as they're back at their table.

"yeah it was nice" he says a little absent.

Blaine notices "Is there something wrong?"

Kurt looks up to lock eyes with Blaine. "I have to go but I don't want to go because I really like spending time with you and I really like you and I wish I could stay a little longer but I have to go pick up Hailey and-" Kurt is interrupted by soft lips against his own and then he realises that Blaine is kissing him. He is kissing him.

"you talk to much" Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips, lost in the moment but then he realises what he actually did and quickly pulls away. Kurt misses the feeling of Blaine's soft lips against his and he looks at Blaine with wide eyes wanting to be kissed again. "I'm sorry Kurt I should have done that, I only know you for two days and this was totally inappropriate and I am so so sorry please forgive me for doing that, I hope you still want to talk to me" "Kurt say something" Blaine says as Kurt keeps quiet.

Kurt smirks and leans closer to Blaine. "you talk to much" he says and presses his lips against Blaine's. The kiss is soft and sweet and after a short moment Kurt pulls away.

Blaine looks at Kurt and Kurt looks at Blaine and they're both quiet while thinking about what just happened. Then they both smile. "wow that was…" Kurt says searching for the right word.

Blaine smiles. "amazing, just as amazing as I thought it would be"

Kurt blushes and looks at his hands which are laying in his lap. "hey don't get all shy on me, I don't bite. Well not now at least" he says smiling and Kurt laughs.

Blaine stands up and walks around the tiny table so he's in front of Kurt. "come on"

"where are we going?" Kurt asks as he stands up but gives Blaine a confused look.

"Pick up Hailey you dummy" Blaine says grinning. Kurt smiles. "maybe I can get her ice cream so she'll like me as much as she likes you"

"that's impossible but you can always try" Kurt says as he smiles at Blaine.

Blaine gives him a playful push against the shoulder "we'll see about that"

* * *

"so Hailey what ice cream so you want?" Blaine asks her as they're standing in the line waiting for their turn.

It looks like she doesn't even have to think about it when she blurts out "strawberry"

Blaine smiles "well then that's clear, Kurt?" he says as he turns to Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head. "it's much too cold for ice cream" he says.

"well Hailey and I share a different opinion don't we?" Blaine says turning to Hailey.

"yeah we do" she says smiling as she gives Blaine a high five.

"you sure?" Blaine asks as he turns back to Kurt. He nods. "I'd like to have two ice cream please, one strawberry" he smiles at Hailey "and one raspberry please"

"can I taste yours?" Hailey asks as they're sitting on bench.

"of course" Blaine says and holds the ice cream in front of her face so she can lick on it.

"that's nice, but mine is better" she says smiling.

"oh really?"

"yeah, want to taste it?" she asks and then gives Blaine a lick of her ice cream.

"no mine is much better but to find out we need someone who won't pick sides, someone who is neutral" he says grinning and turns to Kurt. "want to help us out?" he ask asks as he hold she ice cream in front of Kurt's face. He nods but as he wants to take a lick Blaine moves the ice cream a tiny bit so it's smeared out on Kurt's noise which increases Hailey and Blaine to giggle followed by a high five.

"you have to taste mine too daddy" she says and she too holds the ice cream in front of his face but hen again Kurt's noise is pink, and this time because of strawberry ice cream. He wipes it off with the rug of his hand while Blaine and Hailey give each other an high five, again.

"I think I've had enough ice cream for the rest of my life" Kurt says.

Hailey gasps "can't be" she says while taking a lick of her ice cream.

* * *

"I've had a nice day" Blaine says as he stands in front of Kurt's hotel room together with Hailey and Kurt.

Kurt opens the door for Hailey to get in and she does so Blaine and Kurt are alone on the hallway. "so bye then" Kurt says.

"I'm not even getting a goodbye kiss?" Blaine asks pouting.

Kurt smiles and then kisses Blaine's cheek. "goodbye" he says grinning.

He wants to turn away to go into his room but before he does Blaine captures Kurt's lips in what's the third kiss of the day. "goodbye" he says as he pulls away. He turns around leaving a flustered Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey you guys, so here's a new chapter i hope you guys will enjoy it. xx**

**Chapter four. **

'Daddy what's wrong?' Hailey asks as she sees his confused look.

Kurt looks at Hailey 'I don't see Blaine anywhere, do you see him?' She looks around and then shakes her head. 'Well that's odd' Kurt says as he takes Hailey to the rest of the children.

There's a man in the middle of the group of children and he walks toward Kurt and Hailey. 'Hi I'm Daniel, I'm the substitute' he says smiling.

Kurt gives him a confused look 'substitute? Why so? Where's Blaine?'

Daniel smiles at Kurt 'Blaine has a day off today so he's probably still asleep, that's why I'm here now, to take over his class'

Kurt nods in understanding not wanting to let Daniel notice that he's disappointed that Blaine isn't there. 'Well Hailey are you going with Daniel now?'

She shakes her head 'no I want Blaine' she says as she looks at Kurt.

'Tomorrow he's here again, and I'm sure Daniel is really nice too' Kurt says to Hailey as he gives Daniel an apologetic look. "Come on Hailey go with him and I'll be back before you know okay?'

She nods reluctantly 'okay daddy' Daniel smiles at Kurt and then takes Hailey to the other kids.

Kurt decides to go get some coffee while he waits for Hailey's class to be done. It sort of became his usual routine. Drop Hailey at ski class, go drink some coffee, pick Hailey up again and then they mostly just go skiing or Hailey goes to bed since she's really tired lately and then she will whine about literally everything which is to put it mildly: annoying. So when Kurt walked into the restaurant to search for a table he wasn't expecting to see a familiar face. Blaine was waving at him from a table in the left corner near the window. Kurt beamed as he walked to the table where Blaine is sitting. 'I thought you had the day off?' Kurt asks him.

'Well does this look like teaching a class?' Blaine says teasingly and Kurt smiles as he still stands in front of Blaine not knowing if he's allowed to take a seat.

Blaine sees Kurt looking and smiles 'you can sit down you know, if you'd like of course' Kurt smiles gratefully and takes a seat. 'So what brings you here?'

'I can ask you the same question'

'Yes but, I asked you first' Blaine says grinning.

'Okay okay' Kurt says smiling while raising his hands in defence. 'I came to get coffee' Kurt says.

'Coffee?'

'Yes, you heard me coffee'

Blaine raises an eyebrow and then smiles. He calls for the waitress. 'what's your order?' Blaine ask Kurt.

'a Grande nonfat mocha, why?'

As the waitress ask Blaine for his order he reply to her ordering two coffee's ' a nonfat Mocha and a medium drip please'

'You didn't have to do that' Kurt says to Blaine but on the inside he feels the butterflies fly around in his tummy because Blaine just ordered coffee for him.

'But I did' Blaine says giving Kurt a charming smile. "And i must admit that I know the barista' he adds softly, smiling

A few minutes later the waitress arrives with their coffee. He dugs for his wallet but she smiles at him. 'It's okay Blaine'

'thanks Susan' he says while smiling at her. she smiles as she looks at him and then at Kurt for a moment. She gives Blaine a look but he shakes it of with a small hand gesture. She winks at him and then leaves again.

'So what are you planning to do on your free day?' Kurt asks Blaine before taking a sip of his coffee.

'I didn't really plan anything but' his expression gets all shy and he bites his lip as his cheeks start to turn a little pink and Kurt smiles because it's just adorable. 'I actually hoped that maybe you wanted to do something, with me, the three of us or maybe the two of us I don't know' Blaine says as he rubs the back of his neck. 'And maybe we could talk for a bit since I figured that I actually know nothing about you' Blaine says smiling shyly at Kurt.

Kurt feels his heart swell in his chest and he smiles at Blaine. 'I'd like that, very much'

'great' Blaine says smiling. 'Okay so tell me things about yourself'

'What would you like to know?'

'Everything' Blaine says smiling.

'Well my name is Kurt Hummel' he says grinning 'I'm 26 and I have a 5 year old daughter. I'm a single parent, I live in New York in a tiny apartment near central park because (max) likes to go out there, oh and max is my dog. Yeah you know Hailey wanted a dog and well… I work at and I was born in lima Ohio. My mom died when I was eight and then I lived with my dad until he found someone new, Carole. She has a son, his name is Finn and we were in glee club together so that was kind of odd. Uhm I don't really know what to tell more so I hope you're satisfied.'

Blaine smiles at Kurt after he finished. Kurt was adorable because yes he was rambling and yes it definitely was cute how well passionate he was about his life. 'Yeah yeah I am'

"So tell me something about you" Kurt says as he folds his hands in front of him and gives Blaine an interested look.

'My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm 25. I live, well here' he says as he makes a hand gesture. 'at least during winter season and I have an apartment in New York as well, and that's where I stay during the summer. I work at a music school during summer and as a ski instructor during the winter. I don't have any pets since it's a little difficult to keep a dog here.' He smiles. ' I was born in Westerville, Ohio, I have an older brother, his name is cooper, uhm yeah I think those are the important things' Blaine says.

'What about your parents?' Kurt asks Blaine.

'Oh right, well they work both at the hospital, my mom is a nurse and my dad is a surgeon they both work day shifts and sometimes night shifts as well so I don't really see them that much. And cooper is older than me so we were kind of on our own. But when they were home, like with Christmas although that wasn't usual either because well the hospital never closes but when they were it was really nice, my parents are nice it's just that Cooper and I didn't see them that much.'

'I'm sorry for you'

'Oh don't be, we were used to it and sometimes our granny was there so that was nice' Blaine says smiling a little.

'So what do you want to do with "the two of us" Kurt says grinning.

'Oh I don't know' Blaine says but actually he does know, he knows what he wants to do with Kurt but he's not going to say that, there are more things he wants to do, normal things yes normal things. 'I thought that maybe we could go on a first date since we didn't really had one yet' Blaine says shyly.

Kurt smiles brightly and his heart flutters in his chest at the thought of a first date with Blaine. 'And what did you plan for us to do?'

'That's a surprise but it sort of takes the whole day, and I uhm I know what we can do with Hailey if that's okay with you' Kurt gives him a questioning look so Blaine goes on. 'I have this friend, Amy she's a staff member as well, she's like the head of the kindergarten and I thought that maybe we could leave Hailey with her.' Blaine say shyly, scared that Kurt will disapprove of his idea. 'Because I'd like to spend some time with you, only you' Blaine says as he lays his hand on top of Kurt's.

Kurt smiles at Blaine 'I'd really like that but first we have to see if she survived her ski lesson' Kurt says grinning.

'I hope she did' Blaine says smiling 'she's my favourite' Blaine whispers 'but don't tell anyone that I'm favouring here' he added.

Kurt smiles 'I won't' he looks at Blaine 'so a surprise?'

'Indeed' Blaine says smiling mischievously. He had Kurt estimated as a person who doesn't really like surprises and like to have everything under control and it seems like he was right.

* * *

'Hi hailey'

'Blaine!' Hailey yells flying him around the neck 'I missed you' she says pouting 'you left me alone' she says as she takes a step back to look at him. 'That's not really nice of you Blaine, I'm so so disappointment in you young man' she tries to say it serious but then she bursts out into giggles. Blaine lifts her off the ground and spins her around before putting her on his neck. 'I'm taller than daddy!' Hailey yells smiling. Kurt smiles at the sight of them together. Blaine is good with kids, really good. Better than Kurt, Kurt who sometimes gets annoyed with Hailey when she touches his sketches or when she wants to play while he is busy, Kurt knows that Blaine would make time for her because that's how Blaine is, even though he knows him for a short bit of time he knows that that's just him. And he knows that Hailey likes him and he likes him, he likes him very much.

'hello to Kurt' Blaine says grinning as he snaps his fingers in front of Kurt's face. 'Where were you thinking about?'

Kurt looks at Blaine and sees that he put Hailey down, she safe on the ground again. That something where he thinks about while Blaine just thinks about the fun. 'Nothing' he answers finally and Blaine gives him a look but he ignores it, smiling. Kurt looks at Blaine who is now whispering something into Hailey's ear. 'Hey do not whisper in company' he says smiling.

'Daddy go away, Blaine is telling me an important secret' she says giggling. Kurt raises an eyebrow at her and then backs off.

'So Hailey as you may know I'm deeply in love-'

'with my daddy?' She interrupts him.

He smiles 'yes, with your daddy. And that's why I want to spend the day with him, because I have some nice surprises for him. But that means that you have to spend the day with Amy.'

'Who's Amy?'

'She one of my friends and she's really nice, she likes singing and dancing and she loves musicals and pony's and princesses, does that sound good to you?'

'She sounds like Aunt Rachel. She likes musicals, she plays in them'

'Oh really?'

Hailey nods proudly. 'Yes somewhere called Broadway' Hailey says. 'I've been there a few times, with daddy to see Rachel' She smiles.

'your aunt is Rachel berry?'

'Yeah that's her' Hailey says smiling and Blaine makes a mental note to ask Kurt about his not-existing-or-I-just-didn't-tell-you-about-siste r, the famous Rachel berry. But that's for later.

'So is it okay with you if you spend the day with Amy?'

'One condition' Hailey says smiling mischievously.

Blaine smells 'shoot'

'You and daddy kiss, at least….-' she thinks for a moment 'twice, we're still in an early stage' she grins and then runs to Kurt. 'Daddy can I have a goodbye kiss?'

'Goodbye kiss?'

'Yeah you silly, I'm going to spend the day with Amy' she says and before Kurt can protest or even answer she presses a kiss against his cheek and smiles contently as she sees the sticky structure on her daddy's cheek.

'You were wearing lip gloss?' Kurt asks her.

'You always say I look pretty with lip gloss' she says.

'You always look pretty sweetheart'

She smiles 'I know'

Kurt gasps dramatically 'confident I see' she just giggles.

* * *

'Amy' Hailey says smiling as a brunette makes her way towards them.

'Hailey' Amy says smiling. 'Oh Blaine you were right she is the cutest girl I've ever seen and what a pretty dress' after a lot of whining from Hailey, and Blaine who joined in later, Kurt had given in to let Hailey wear her dress again.

'Thank you' Hailey says beaming and then gets to the point 'favourite musical?'

'wicked' Amy says smiling. She answered quickly because well wicked is just awesome.

'Good choice Amy, I like you' Hailey says smiling.

'Pfieuw lucky you Amy' Blaine says teasingly. Amy rolls her eyes at him but then smiles.

'Lucky lucky me' Amy sings imitating miss hannigan.

They all start to sing along to the song and when they finish they all smile. 'Well then daddy, I see you tonight, have fun but be careful and don't be home too late' she says imitating a concerned mom voice.

'I won't mom' Kurt says playing along.

'That's the way I raised you' Hailey replies to him. They all laugh and after Kurt hugged Hailey to say goodbye she and Amy leave him and Blaine, they're really alone now. The two of them. And the longer Kurt thinks about it the more nervous he gets. Nervous to spend the day with Blaine scared he will reject him after this, nervous for the surprise although it is more like excited or just curious. Kurt is pulled away from his thoughts when Blaine intertwines his own fingers with Kurt's. Kurt is a little taken aback at the sudden gesture but that doesn't mean he doesn't like it.

* * *

'okay you can open your eyes now' Blaine says smiling, even though Kurt can't see the smile on Blaine's face, his eyes are closed. Blaine removes his hands from Kurt's face and hoped for a nice reaction of Kurt.

'you took me to a skating rink?' Kurt asks Blaine and he already wants to bury his head in his hands, Kurt can't skate. Why of all the things they could do had Blaine chose to go ice skating?

'yeah, you like it?' Blaine asks and Kurt can hear he's nervous. How his voice is a little higher than normal and how he fumbles with the sleeve of his coat.

'yeah it's great' Kurt lies not wanting to disappoint Blaine or make him even more nervous than he already is.

'good, well shall we go get our skates?' Kurt nods in response and follows Blaine.

When they both got their skates on Blaine gestures for Kurt to go on the ice first. _Really? _Kurt thinks to himself and carefully steps or well glides on the ice. He waits for Blaine and when he is on the ice as well they share a look and both smile. 'well come on' Blaine says and skates away from Kurt. _How hard can it be?_ Kurt thinks as he looks around him, if all those people can skate then why can't he? So he tries. He skates after Blaine, slowly. Blaine turns around and smiles at Kurt. He's in front of Kurt and skates backwards so he keeps facing Kurt who totters on his skates and Blaine smiles. Kurt tries to skate a little faster so he can keep up with Blaine but that doesn't turns out all too well since he loses his balance and falls on top of Blaine who luckily saw it coming and grabs Kurt by his shoulders to keep the both of them standing. 'something you need to tell me?' Blaine asks smirking as he helps Kurt to find back his balance.

Kurt's cheeks turn a bright shade of red and Blaine knows it isn't because of the cold. 'well the thing is…. I can't skate' and Blaine just smiles. 'what's so funny about that?'

'nothing' Blaine answers but he keeps smiling. 'I wondered when you were going to tell'

'you know it the whole time?' _was I that bad?..._

'well yeah' Blaine admits.

'and you didn't bother to help me out?'

Blaine shrugs 'it was kind of adorable, you're adorable' Blaine says and gives Kurt a charming smile before skating away.

_Oh come on_. 'really Blaine? You're really doing this?' Kurt yells after him. Blaine skates a little further away from Kurt but then turns around to come back to him.

'come on let me help you' Blaine says and holds out both of his hands for Kurt to grab which he does. 'are you cold?' Blaine asks Kurt as Kurt's hands feel like ice cubes.

'a little' he admits. Blaine smiles and holds Kurt's hands in both of his own while blowing at them. Blaine's warm breath tickles on Kurt's skin.

'better?'

'much'

Blaine smiles and then softly tugs at Kurt's hands so he glides forward. 'wow Kurt you're getting really good at it' Blaine says grinning.

'tease' Kurt says and tries to hide the smile that is playing on his lips at which he obviously fails because how can you not smile while someone as adorable as Blaine is standing right in front of you. Blaine slowly lets go of one of Kurt's hand and receives a anxious look of Kurt.

'you'll be fine' Blaine reassures.

They skate a few rounds like that, holding hands until Kurt's interrupts the comfortable silence. 'I think I'm okay' Kurt says and lets go of Blaine's hand. He skates a little and then turns his head around 'see I'm doing fine' he says smiling proudly. And Blaine just smiles. _How can someone be so adorable? _Kurt smiles brightly as he skates back to Blaine. He wants to stop in front of Blaine but then he realises he doesn't know how. 'uhm Blaine… how am I supposed to brake?' Blaine wants to answer but it's already too late and for the second time that day Kurt bumps into Blaine but this time they both fall. Kurt lands on top of Blaine and when Kurt opens his eyes he sees his face is only a few inches away from Blaine. Blaine looks into Kurt eyes, Hailey definitely has Kurt's eyes, and as he thinks of Hailey he thinks of what she had said and before he knows it he softly presses his lips against Kurt. Kurt is surprised at first but then kisses back just as eagerly. Blaine traces his tongue over Kurt's lips _god they're so soft. _Kurt parts his lips a little but enough for Blaine's tongue to push through. Blaine tastes Kurt, he tastes Kurt's flavour, Kurt's tastes like coffee and peppermint which normally would sound like a weird combination but when he tastes it and thinks about Kurt it's not weird at all. Blaine traces Kurt's taste when he roams with his tongue over Kurt's palate and the backside of his teeth. And when Blaine has to pull away for some breath he lightly sucks at Kurt's lower lip before totally letting go of him. 'I think I've had enough of the skating, since there are far more nicer things to do' Kurt says breathlessly.

Kurt rolls off of Blaine and Blaine stands up before helping Kurt on his feed. 'Let's go then' Kurt smiles thankful at Blaine and then they leave.

'Oh Kurt' Blaine moans as they stumble into Kurt's hotel room.

'Ssh keep quiet, I have neighbours' 'how am I supposed to keep quiet if you're doing this' Blaine mumbles and makes a gesture at Kurt who was trailing kissing down Blaine's neck while he nibbled at Blaine's skin. Blaine let accidently slip another moan out of his throat. He really tried but it was kind of hard when Kurt was doing, well that. Kurt closed the door behind them and the second he closes it he gets pushed against it by Blaine.

'The roles are reversed now' Blaine whispers near Kurt's ear before starting to nibble at his earlobe and tugging it between his teeth. 'I Love you Kurt' Blaine whispers. Kurt feels his warm breath on his skin and it makes a shiver go down his spine.

'I love yo-' but Kurt is interrupted by soft lips against his own. He closes his eyes as he kisses Blaine, feels Blaine, smells Blaine, thinks of Blaine. Kurt opens his eyes as soon as Blaine pulls away, he misses Blaine's lips on his, misses the feeling of having him so close. 'I love you too'

'I'm glad you do' Blaine says while fumbling with the button of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt smiles at Blaine's clumsiness. 'let me' he says and Blaine let's his hands fall down so they're hanging on his side. Kurt unbuttons his shirt and then takes it off. Blaine grins. 'what?'

'you're wearing an undershirt'

'of course I am, do you even know how cold it is outside' Kurt says quickly as he looks at Blaine who now is smiling.

'you really are adorable' Blaine says smiling before giving Kurt a soft peck on the lips. Kurt blushes lightly but Blaine can feel the smile that's playing on Kurt's lips while they kiss. That kiss is followed by more kisses until there's a soft knock on the door. Blaine gives Kurt a confused look but Kurt feels as confused as Blaine looks. Kurt kneels to pick up his shirt puts it on and quickly buttons it up not noticing he buttoned it up skewed. He takes a deep breath and then slowly opens the door revealing Amy and Hailey.

'hi daddy' Hailey says smiling and then skips over to Blaine. 'did you keep your promise?' she asks and Blaine starts laughing.

'something I missed?' Kurt asks but Hailey ignores him.

'yes or no?'

Blaine smiles. 'Believe me I did'

'good' she says and then notices Kurt's shirt which makes her giggle. 'evidence' she whispers to Blaine who smiles which confuses both Kurt and Amy even more.

'did she behave?' Kurt asks Amy.

Amy smiles brightly 'she did, we had fun. Watched some movies'

'and had ice cream'

'hey you promised you wouldn't tell' Amy says.

'I'm sure daddy doesn't mind and if he does well that's a pity for him' she says giggling. Kurt gives her a stern look but she just smiles. 'you love me'

'I do' he says and ruffles her hair.

'hey!' she says and shakes him off. She walks further into the room and sits down.

'interrupted something I see' Amy says almost whispering.

'shut your mouth Amy' Blaine says and it just makes her smile as she raises her hands in defence.

'people were wondering where you were today but yeah I guess this was a good enough reason to "disappear"' she says smirking and winks. 'bye Hailey'

'bye Amy!' Hailey yells from the couch. Amy waves at Hailey and then leaves.

'uhm Kurt your shirt' Blaine says grinning. Kurt looks down at his shirt and starts to blush a little, not enough for someone else to notice, well unless that someone is Blaine. Kurt quickly buttons his shirt so every button is in his own hole glancing at Hailey every now and then but she's distracted by her stuffed animal that she had to miss the whole day and according to her chatters she they had to catch up. 'I think I should go, I'm not sure if Hailey' he trailed off as she turned around by the mention of her name.

'oh yeah uhm' Kurt says while rubbing the back of his neck. 'I'll talk with her'

Blaine smiles at him 'well I'll see you tomorrow then' Kurt nods as answer. 'bye Hailey'

'Bye Blaine' she said happily 'see you tomorrow'

'you will' he says smiling and then turns back to Kurt. 'bye' he whispers.

'Bye' Kurt whispers back and then they kiss, short because well Hailey is there but short doesn't have to be bad even though Kurt wishes the kiss had lasted ten times longer.

'so' Kurt says as he sits down on the couch next to Hailey. 'Hailey we need to talk'

She looks scared because usually when Kurt starts with that it doesn't mean anything good. But this time he doesn't look angry, his eyes stand soft and he is smiling. 'why?'

Kurt ignores her question 'do you like Blaine?'

'Of course I do' she says smiling feeling where this is going. And yes yes she had waited for this talk because she knew it was coming.

'I mean do you think he's nice?'

She smiles 'yes, he's very nice and sweet and handsome' she giggles.

'So would you mind if he and I well…' he pauses for a moment to think about how he should tell her. 'Start dating?'

'start dating' she repeats 'do you think I'm dumb? I know you guys are already dating and I don't mind, Blaine is nice and he loves you' she says smiling brightly her eyes twinkling.

Kurt smiles and hugs her. 'But you know that I love you the most right?' he says to make sure she doesn't feel unwanted.

She smiles 'I know daddy' he kisses the top of her head as he hols her close.

'I love you' he whispers in her ear.

'I love you too'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yay another chapter, enjoy! xx**

**Chapter five. **

'rise and shine' Kurt says smiling as he wakes Hailey. Waking Hailey is odd though since she normally is the first to be awake.

'daddy?' Hailey whispers. Kurt immediately looks worried as he hears the sound of her voice because it doesn't sound the way it sounds normally, excited and cheerful.

'sweetie are you okay?' Kurt asks concerned.

She shakes her head and shivers while she searches for Kurt's body to hold on to him. 'I'm cold daddy' she says softly.

Kurt stands up from his spot on the bed and opens the closet to look for an extra blanket. He drapes it over her. 'better?' he asks her while stroking with his hand over her cheek. 'I think you're sick honey, well actually I'm sure you are'

she whimpers and squeezes his hand. 'I don't want to ruin our holiday'

Kurt lays down on the bed and scoops closer to her as he takes her in his embrace. 'you're not ruin anything sweetheart' he says and kisses the top of her head. 'why don't you go sleep for a little longer? Maybe you feel better after?'

'can you sing me a song?' she asked smiling a little. She loved it when Kurt sang her to sleep. Hailey was five but "bear in the big blue house" had always been her favourite show on TV so Kurt leaned to song and it sort of became their thing. So instead of twinkle twinkle little star or another nursery rhyme Kurt began to sing the goodbye song.

_Hey, this was really fun_

_We hope you liked it too_

_Seems like we've just begun_

_When suddenly we're through_

_Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye_

_Cause now it's time to go_

_But, hey, I say, well, that's OK_

_Cause we'll see you very soon, I know_

_Very soon, I know_

_Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye_

_And tomorrow, just like today (Goodbye - today)_

_The moon, the bear and the Big Blue House_

_We'll be waiting for you to come and play_

_To come and play, to come and play_

Hailey had her eyes clothes but Kurt saw that she wasn't asleep yet, she seemed tired though so it wasn't going to be much of a problem to really get her to sleep.

_Now it's time to say good night _

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Now the moon begins to shine_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

Kurt noticed that Hailey was asleep so he stopped singing. As he wanted to move away from her she clenched at his shirt. He carefully made her loosen her grip on him so he could get off the bed and then his phone rang. _Great Kurt well done_. He made a mental not to turn off the volume next Hailey stir but luckily she didn't wake up. In his hurry to pick up and muffle the sound Kurt forget to look at the caller identity. 'Kurt' he says softly not wanting to wake Hailey.

'hi Kurt' the voice comes as a surprise but Kurt recognises him immediately. 'Kurt?' the voice asks when there's no answer. 'it's me, Blaine' _yeah like I didn't know. _

Kurt takes a deep breath 'hi Blaine'

'I'm calling you to ask if you're alright since you and Hailey didn't show up' Blaine had sounded worried when he at first spoke but it seemed like it had worn off once he had heard Kurt's voice.

'yeah we're alright, I am sorry I forgot to call you…' Kurt wanted to punch himself in the face but he kept from actually doing it. 'Hailey is sick so we're not coming today' Kurt explained.

'oh I'm sorry, I hope she'll get better soon' Blaine says and Kurt knew that he meant it.

'me too' Kurt says as he felt the tears starting to well in his eyes.

'Kurt are you crying?'

'no I'm fine' Kurt said while trying to control his voice at which he failed miserably.

'hey, she'll be okay it's probably just the flu' Blaine reassures.

'I know but I'm just worried about her'

'that's okay but I am sure she'll be alright' Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from saying something else. 'I uhm I have to go'

'of course, well uhm bye Blaine'

'bye Kurt' Blaine said and hung up.

Kurt sighed softly as he looked at Hailey, she was still asleep.

* * *

Kurt's attention was drawn by a noise that sounded a lot like the knocking on a door. He listened closely to see if he did not imagine it but there it was again. He puts his book away and stands up to open the door. He's greeted by a smiling Blaine who's holding up chocolate and M&M's. 'I figured you'd be hungry since you probably haven't left this room since this morning' Blaine says smiling and walks past Kurt into the room. Blaine looks at the tiny couch in the middle of the room. 'can I sit down?'

'of course' Kurt says as he quickly takes all of his stuff off the couch and situates it on a pile on the table.

Blaine grins as Kurt sits down and Kurt gives him a questioning look. 'nothing' Blaine says in response, still grinning. 'do you want some M&M's?' he asks and then tears the package open with his teeth.

Kurt smiles 'yes'

Blaine smiles mischievously and then throws a yellow M&M at Kurt. 'no, no yellow ones' Kurt says as he tries to catch the M&M but fails and it lands on the ground.

'why no yellow ones?' Blaine asks as he raises an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugs 'actually I don't know, I think it's because of Hailey, she never wants the yellow one because she thinks yellow is an ugly colour so it sort of became a habit that we sort out the yellow ones' Kurt says smiling.

Blaine laughs and throws another M&M, a red one this time. 'or don't you eat the red ones either?' Blaine asks teasingly.

'the red ones are my favourites' Kurt answers smiling.

'why red?'

'because red is the colour of love' Kurt says dreamily as he looks out of the window and realises it's snowing. The sky is grey instead of the deep blue colour it has during the summer. The clouds look soft as a pillow and everything is just white. Kurt blinks as he feels that he got hit in the face by another M&M, a red one. 'you think this is funny?' Kurt says and quickly grabs the M&M's who were sitting in the middle of the couch. Kurt smirks and then throws an M&M at Blaine but he catches it with he mouth. 'ah skills I see mister Anderson' Blaine just smiles. And as Kurt throws another one he catches it again. 'this is no fun at all, you keep catching them' Kurt says and pops a blue M&M in his mouth. Blaine grins. 'okay why did I do now?' Kurt asks. He really needs to stop embarrassing himself.

'you're tongue is red' he smiles and leans closer to Kurt. 'But fear not I'll help you out of your misery' Blaine whispers his breath tickling the shell of Kurt's ear. Blaine nibbles at Kurt's earlobe before placing his lips on Kurt's. Kurt's gasps in surprise but slightly parts his lips so Blaine's tongue can enter. Blaine sucks Kurt's tongue in his mouth rubbing over it with his teeth. He pulls away and grins. 'let me see' he breaths out. Kurt looks confused 'stick out your tongue' Kurt does as Blaine asks causing Blaine to chuckle. 'mmh almost' he mumbles and locks lips with Kurt again. Blaine swirls his tongue around Kurt's and tastes Kurt, Kurt takes a lot like M&M's, red M&M's to be precisely. Blaine looks expectantly at Kurt after he pulled away, Kurt gets the hint and sticks out his tongue. 'perfect' Blaine says smiling and then kisses Kurt on the top of his head. The silence is broken by a soft noise coming from the bed. 'I think someone is awake'

'I think so too' it was Hailey.

Kurt stands up and walks over to the bed. 'how are you feeling?'

Hailey smiles 'I feel great, but I'm hungry'

Blaine looks at his watch and smiles 'we can fix that'

'how?' Hailey asks curiously.

'you'll see' Blaine says smiling and just then there's a knock on the door. 'I'll get it' he says and heads to the door. Hailey and Kurt share a look but Blaine just keeps smiling.

He opens the door to reveal Amy who is holding a basket. 'special order for one Blaine Anderson' she says smiling.

'that's me' Blaine says playing along with her.

'great, sign here please' she says grinning. Blaine makes a gesture in the air and smiles. 'thank you good sir, enjoy' she says and leaves. Blaine smiles as he looks at Kurt who looks like he just saw Blaine disappear under an invisibility cloak.

'come on I got food' Blaine says smiling and puts the basket on the ground. He opens it to find a checkered blanket and lays it on the ground. 'have a seat' he says and both Hailey and Kurt sit down on the blanket. Blaine pulls out a few boxes and hands one to Hailey. 'since you love strawberry ice cream I figured that you would like real strawberry's as well'

'I do' she said as she lifted lid and peered into the box filled with strawberry's. she smiles and then pops one into her mouth. 'they're delicious' she says mouth full of strawberry.

'good, but we've got more' Blaine says smiling and opens the rest of the boxes. 'we've got sandwiches, I think there's salmon on them' Blaine says as he inspects one of the sandwiches. 'only one way to figure out right?' he asks smiling and holds the sandwich in front of Kurt's face. Kurt smiles and then takes a bite of the sandwich held in front of his face. 'and?'

'you were right'

* * *

'Do you want the last strawberry?' Blaine asks Kurt as that is the last thing that's over, clearly they were hungry.

'Hmm..'

'Come on. This might very well be the

best strawberry in the whole world but you wouldn't know

because you're not going to eat it.' Blaine says smiling.

'okay I give in' Blaine smiles contently, he reached his goal.

Kurt smiles brightly 'okay okay you were right.'

'I'm always right'

'don't get too confident'

'but I am right' he turns to Hailey 'right Hailey?'

She nods fiercely 'yes Blaine is right'

'okay okay' Kurt says grinning. 'wait a minute, is that your phone Blaine?' Kurt asks as there's a muffled sound coming from Blaine's pocket.

'oh right, excuse me' he says and stands up to pick up his phone.

'Blaine'

'hi Blaine it's Meghan'

'Meghan hi' Blaine says a little more happy than he actually felt. Meghan is his boss and her calling him is either really good news or just bad.

'do you have time for me?'

'sure' Meghan indeed was nice but she's still his boss.

'I planned on having a little meeting with all of you guys, is that okay with you?'

Blaine sighed softly, or at least soft enough for her not to hear it. 'sure, that's fine'

'great! I see you in ten minutes then, my office'

'yeah, bye'

'bye Blaine' she said and hung up.

'Great' Blaine thought to himself. 'really great' he pocketed his phone and walked back to Hailey and Kurt. 'I'm sorry Kurt, I have to go we're having a meeting' Kurt's smile fell and Blaine felt awful because it was his fault, on the other hand this meant that Kurt wasn't happy that Blaine was leaving which was a good sign.

Kurt stands up and pulls Blaine in for a short hug. As they pull away Hailey wraps her arms around Blaine. 'bye Blaine' Hailey says after she hugged him.

'bye Hailey' Kurt walked Blaine to the door. 'bye Kurt' Blaine says and kisses Kurt briefly on the lips since Blaine doesn't know if Kurt already talked to Hailey about well, that.

'bye Blaine'

* * *

'daddy your phone is buzzing' Hailey yelled to Kurt who was in the bathroom, showering.

'is someone calling?' he yelled back.

'no it was a text' she says and then focuses back on the TV.

As the show ends she calls for Kurt again. 'daddy?'

He opens the bathroom door and walks back into the "living room" 'yes?'

She smiles 'you got another one'

'and why does that make you smile this bright?' he asks suspiciously.

'no reason, I'm just happy' Kurt eyed her suspiciously before getting his phone and saw he had two new text messages. He opened the first.

**_Hey Kurt I am sorry I had to leave so abruptly but you know how these things go….. I wish I could have stayed longer but tomorrow is a new day right? Xx Blaine_**

**_Okay so there are a few options one, you're ignoring me. Two, it was too boring without me so you feel asleep. three, you're showering and simply didn't hear your phone. Four, something I still have to think of. _**

Kurt smiles as he reads the texts. He tries to come up with something as funny and sweet but after typing out five messages and deleting all of them he decides that he simply can't manage that.

'I'm going to bed'

'did you already brush your teeth?'

'well when you were busy texting I for one did something useful' she says grinning. 'goodnight daddy' she says and slips under the covers.

He kisses the top of her head and runs his fingers through her hair. 'goodnight honey' he lays down on his back on his side of the bed waiting for a reply from Blaine.

**_Ding ding ding you won, option three it is. And you don't have to be sorry, I indeed know how these things work :P oh and can't wait for tomorrow ;) xxx Kurt_**

Kurt finally was satisfied with his reply and clicked the send button. Kurt usually uses emoticons in his messages, that makes it more….fun, not so boring.

**_Great am I getting a teddy bear or a goldfish? :) I expect to see my prize tomorrow, when we meet again *sigh* I can't wait to see that smile on your face :* Blaine _**

Kurt smiles as Blaine's reply but while thinking of another response he falls asleep, phone still in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: new chaper yay! Enjoy xx_

**Chapter six.**

Kurt awoke from the sound of his phone. He rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand before blinking a few times against the bright light that shines into the room. He rolls over to look at Hailey's side of the bed and gets a mini heart attack when he notices she isn't there. He relaxes when he hears some noise coming out of the other side of the room and when he turns back around he sees Hailey sitting on the couch. How hadn't he noticed that before? Kurt smiles as he sees what she's watching bear in the big blue house. Kurt thought she didn't watched that anymore but he thinks it's cute anyway. 'Hailey how long are you already awake?' he's surprised by the sound of his own voice as he sounds more tired than he probably ever sounded before.

'a while but you didn't woke up and you seemed tired so I got dressed and waited for you to wake up' she answers him smiling.

Kurt blinks a few times to clear his mind 'right' he says and picks up his phone from the nightstand to check the time, and the text that he received.

**_Are you able to be down in 30 minutes? There's something I want to tell you. X Blaine. _**

_Thirty minutes is Blaine out of his mind?_

**_I'll try my best, for you ;) x K_**

_Hurry. _Kurt quickly gets out of bed to change in normal clothes. He tries to be quick and when he comes out of the bathroom he sees that he exactly got five minutes left to get downstairs. 'Hailey honey are you coming?'

'where are we going?'

Kurt smiles 'Blaine asked if we wanted to come down to the lobby' Kurt answers her.

She smiles and stands up 'well then' she says grinning 'let's go'

When Kurt and Hailey walk into the lobby he's surprised. There are a lot of people in the lobby but Blaine is nowhere to be found until there's music. Kurt recognises a few people well actually just Amy and Andrea. Though they all act like nothing is happening Kurt knows there is. Then there's a voice, Kurt recognises it immediately. Blaine.

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone, with no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know _

Blaine walks into the lobby, singing and with a huge smile on his face while Kurt just stands there.

_I've never had someone that knows me like you_ at that word Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his and spins him around causing Kurt to starts blushing. _do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for _Blaine makes a gesture at Kurt like he's introducing him but what he meant by that was that Kurt was the one that he'd been looking for.

_So good to be seen, so good to be heard  
Don't have to say a word  
So long I was lost, so good to be found  
I'm loving having you around  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know_

_I've never had someone who knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

And after the last word Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him. Kurt doesn't taste like M&M's this time and the thought makes Blaine smile into the kiss. Kurt gently pulls away and looks Blaine in the eyes. 'and for doing what did I actually deserve this?'

'just for being you because you're amazing and I love you' Blaine says still holding Kurt close to him.

'I love you too' Kurt whispers back.

They stand there in silence until Hailey comes over to them to let them know her opinion. 'so' she says and crosses her arms in front of her chest. 'here's the thing, I'm gonna go with Amy and Meghan today' she pauses and grins ' we're gonna have ice cream so…'she raises her hands and makes a funny face while saying that. 'no I didn't blackmail them or something, I just convinced them' she says triumphantly.

'Hailey I-'

'bye daddy, Blaine' she says smiling and heads back to Meghan and Amy.

'she's really smart' Blaine says to Kurt.

'yeah a little too smart' Kurt says as he squeezes his eyes a little and looks suspiciously at Hailey who now is talking with Amy and Meghan.

'we could go for ehm' Blaine looks at his watch 'lunch' he says smiling brightly at the thought of spending some time with Kurt.

'that sounds nice to me' Kurt says as he links his arm through Blaine's. Hailey waves at them and Amy and Meghan join her.

* * *

'okay Hailey shoot' Meghan says smiling as she strokes a loose strand of her out of her face.

'you're pretty' Hailey says smiling.

'well thank you, but you're much prettier' Meghan says smiling. 'but I don't think that's what you wanted to say'

'right I got distracted but back to business' Hailey says seriously causing both Meghan and Amy to laugh. 'what?' they both shake their heads and keep smiling.

'okay so the thing is that our holiday is almost over which means that daddy and I have to leave, which means that we have to leave Blaine. Which is not nice' she adds in case they didn't get that. So I thought that they had to have another day together. And I am sure you two don't mind getting me ice cream' she says giggling.

'we don't' Amy says smiling. 'shall we go then?' Hailey nods excitedly.

* * *

'so uhm you know, uhm you know that Hailey and I-' Kurt pauses for a moment to find the right words, which is harder than he thought so instead he just looks at his lunch in front of him. He feels Blaine's looking at him but he doesn't want to look him in the eyes.

'Kurt' Blaine cups his cheek and lifts his chin so Kurt's looking Blaine in the eye. 'what is it?' his gaze softens 'You can tell' he says and smiles reassuringly at Kurt.

'It's just that Hailey and I are leaving in two days and I don't know what to do' he bites his lip and Blaine looks worried as Kurt looks like he can burst out into tears every moment. 'I love you and I don't want to leave you' Kurt whispers.

Blaine lays his hand over Kurt's and squeezes softly. 'it will be okay, I promise. We will figure something out'

'But what? I have to go back to New York and you're, you're here'

'it's only one more month until the season is over and then I'll be in New York too' Blaine says and smiles a little hoping it would make Kurt feel better. 'I love you Kurt' a single tear drops down Kurt's face but Blaine wipes it away with his thumb, stroking the soft skin on Kurt's face. 'do you want to finish lunch or?' Blaine asks smiling and finally Kurt smiles too. There's this beautiful sparkle in his eyes which lights up the whole room and Blaine is glad to see it's back. 'I take the bright smile on your face as a yes?' Blaine asks and it makes Kurt smiles even more even though Blaine hadn't thought that it was possible.

'yes, ja oui, si' Kurt says grinning.

'ah polyglot I see' Blaine says grinning as well.

* * *

'did you have a nice time?' Kurt asks Hailey once they're back in their room, with Blaine of course.

'Well if having ice cream a nice time is then yes' she said giggling. 'is Blaine staying for dinner?' she asks Kurt.

Kurt smiles at this. It's quite funny, little children do that often, talk about people like they aren't there while they're just in the room. 'I don't know, you have to ask Blaine'

Blaine already feels it coming as she walks over to him and stands in front of the couch where he is sitting on. 'are you staying for dinner?'

'I expected that question'

'so?'

'I'd love too'

'daddy!' Hailey yells 'Blaine is staying for dinner'

'great' Kurt who was now in the kitchen yelled back.

'so what are we having for dinner?'

Kurt smiles, not that Hailey or Blaine could see but he still did 'that's a surprise'

'aah daddy' she whines.

'You can beg all you want but I am not telling' she gave him a dead glare and then turned back around to Blaine.

She looked at him for a moment and then smiles. 'can I sit on your lap?' she asks him.

He smiles 'sure' he says and lifts her of the ground situating her in his lap. 'good?'

She smiles and nods. 'you smell nice' she says as she snuggles against him. 'I really like you Blaine'

'I'm glad you do' he says smiling and runs a hand through her long hair. In moments like this Blaine really regrets that he doesn't have any children, but there had been reasons for it. Hailey definitely made up for it though.

'Kurt' Blaine said after a while. 'I think she fell asleep'

Kurt chuckles as he walks into the room and notices that she's just pretending. But he knows something to do about that. 'well then she misses the lasagne'

She sat up 'we're having lasagne'

Kurt smiles 'ah there we go, maybe you can fool Blaine but not me' Kurt says grinning. 'dinner is ready though' he says and goes back to the kitchen.

'are we eating on the couch?'

'okay, but only this once' she smiles and let herself roll from Blaine's lap so she was sitting on her own on the couch.

'bon appétit' Blaine says and Kurt smiles at his silliness.

_A/N: yes yes I used high school musical, indeed again. I wonder how many of you picked up on the strawberry reference in the previous chapter ;) I hope you guys liked it and see you next time xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: so here's the new chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy it and if you do letting me know would be quite awesome, or maybe more like totally awesome c: anyway enjoy! _

**Chapter seven.**

'Hailey sweetie wake up' Kurt says as he gentle shakes her tiny body hopefully causing her to wake up.

'what time is it?' she asks in a sleepy voice which makes Kurt smile.

'Half past five'

'in the morning?'

'of course in the morning' he says grinning.

She sighs and buries her head in the pillow. 'I don't wanna get up' she whines but her voice is muffled by the pillow.

'but you have to' he says in a teasing way. 'we're going to go back home today'

'how's Goldie doing?' she asks as she sits up in the bed.

'Goldie is doing great, now get dressed sweetheart. I already waited with waking you up as long as I could but now you really have to get dressed because we're leaving soon.'

'fine' she says and gets out of bed. 'can I wear my skirt? The one with the pretty colours?' she asks as she already is searching through her trunk.

'Hailey stop, don't touch it I just packed it yesterday evening.'

'then what am I supposed to wear?' she asks confused.

'your pyjama of course, don't be silly' he says seriously but in reality he's laughing on the inside.

'my pyjama? Are you kidding?'

'no I am super serious' he says trying to keep a straight face. She gives him a look and then he smiles. 'of course not sweetie, I picked out some clothes for you'

'a skirt?'

He smiles 'yes a skirt' he answers her and she smiles brightly.

* * *

'Blaine!' Hailey yells as soon as she sees Blaine walking into the lobby of the hotel.

'Hi' he says smiling and gives her a hug. 'where's Kurt?' he asks her after he looked around the lobby and finding out that Kurt isn't there.

'He's packing the car, but he said I had to wait here until he would be back' she smiles 'it can't be long though'

'well then I'll keep you company since your daddy just left you' Blaine says grinning and Hailey smiles at this comment.

'I am glad, you are so much nicer than him' she says grinning.

'I know' he says and pretends to do a hair flip which makes Hailey laugh out loud.

'hey' both Hailey and Blaine turn around to see Kurt.

'Hi' Blaine answers. And gives Kurt a puzzled look which Kurt answers with a smile. 'why are your hands behind your back?'

Kurt smiles 'because I got you a present'

'a present?' Blaine repeats smiling.

'yes' Kurt smiles and then gets a glass bowl from behind his back.

'you bought me a bowl?'

'well actually it's about the thing that's supposed to be in the bowl' he grins 'I believe people call that a goldfish, I am not entirely sure though'

Blaine looks at him in awe 'you bought me a goldfish?'

'well yes, as I promised' Kurt says and reveals a bag filled with water, and of course an goldfish.

'his name is Goldie' Hailey says smiling.

'well you can name him but Hailey liked Goldie…'

'Hailey is it okay if I rename him?' Blaine asks her smiling.

'depends on the new name' she says grinning 'what did you have in mind?'

Blaine smiles 'Kailey, as in Kurt and Hailey'

Hailey smiles brightly when she hears that 'yeah I quite like that' she says trying not to show how enthusiastic she is in reality.

'I'm glad you do' he looks at Kurt and then suddenly hugs him. 'thanks for the goldfish' he says and then kisses Kurt on the lips, smiling into the kiss that lasted way too short. 'so when did you ehm…' Blaine trails of as he feels a lump rise in his throat. Shit he's going to miss them, he's going to miss Kurt's smile and Hailey's giggles and how she likes strawberry eyes and how Kurt is super cute when he get nervous and just how cute Hailey was and how much in love he is with Kurt. 'when are you leaving?' he blurts out as he hopes it's easier that way.

'I actually wanted to leave at seven, so in fifteen minutes' Kurt answers but gives Blaine a sad look as he as well knows what this means. Of course they'll see each other again but it will take a while, the season needs to finish first. Kurt knows it's going to be tough but some things you just can't change. So he has to accept it. It could have been worse though, at least he gets to see Blaine again, even though it's in the summer.

'oh' Blaine says trying to hide his disappointment at which he fails miserably.

'don't be sad' Kurt says as he sees the look on Blaine's face.

'I just it's not fair, I don't want to say goodbye to you because I don't want to have to miss you'

'I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine. Because this isn't goodbye or farewell, just see it as an "I'll see you later" because that's what this is' Kurt says reassuringly. 'it will be okay, I promise' Kurt says but in reality he feels the same way Blaine looks, sad.

'd-daddy I-'

'oh don't cry sweetie' Kurt says to Hailey as he lifts her off the ground and takes her in his arms.

'I just… I am just going to miss Blaine so m-much' she cries while burying her face in Kurt's shirt causing it to leave wet stains.

He holds her close while whispering soothing words in her ear. God indeed was a great parent, Blaine would never be that great, or at least that's what he thinks about himself. Kurt shares another opinion though.

* * *

'so' Blaine says as he Kurt and Hailey stand in front of Kurt's car which is packed with their trunks. Blaine kneels in front of Hailey and takes both of her hands in his. 'Hailey, princess' he smiles at her and she smiles back. 'I'm going to miss you oh so much but luckily I have Kailey to keep me company while you're away and to get reminded of your existence everyday so I won't forget you' he grins 'not that I ever would, never ever in my whole life would I forget about you. So don't worry. We'll meet again soon' he smiles and then pulls her close to him in a tight hug. 'I love you' he whispers in her ear so only she can hear it, then he pulls away and stands up again while letting go of her hands causing her to start crying. 'ssh it's okay, don't cry. There's no reason for it'

't-there is' she whispers through her tears.

'then what is it?'

'that we're leaving you b-behind'

'don't worry about me, I'll will be fine, just like you will be. It's summer before you know it' he gently wipes her tears away with his thumbs and she smiles slightly at the touch of his soft fingers on her cheeks. And then it's time to say goodbye to Kurt. But this time most of the words are exchanged for actions because Blaine pulls Kurt in a hug wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. 'I love you so much Kurt'

'I love you too' Kurt whispers, scared that if he will say anything else that he will burst into tears.

Blaine lifts his head from Kurt's shoulder and looks him in the eye for a short moment before pressing his own lips against Kurt's. Kurt pulls away and turns to Hailey. 'Hailey sweetie why don't you get in the car already? Okay?' she nods and gets in the car. And once she's gone Kurt presses his lips against Blaine's again, and for a moment it feels like their lips are glued together like it always was supposed to be that way, like it was faith that they never met before but did now. As both pull away for breath there's a voice coming from somewhere behind them.

'Kurt!' he turns around to see Amy running towards the. 'I'm so glad you guys are still here' she breaths out, her respiration quick of the running. 'because you can't leave without me having said goodbye to you. Where's Hailey?'

'she's in the car' Kurt says as he walks to the car to open the door on the left side because that's where Hailey is sitting, behind the drivers seat. 'Hailey look who's here' he says as Amy smiles at Hailey.

'Amy!' Hailey yells and jumps out of the car to hug Amy. 'you came to say goodbye' Hailey says smiling.

'I did indeed' Amy says as she hugs Hailey. 'god I'm going to miss you' Amy says.

'I'll miss you too but it's not forever right? It's like "I'll see you soon' she proudly looks at Kurt because those were his words.

' I really think it's time to go now' Kurt says softly not wanting to leave but he knows he has to. 'Hailey sweetheart can you get in your seat?'

'yes daddy' she waves at Blaine and Amy and then gets in the car immediately lowering the window so she can continue waving.

'Bye Amy'

'Bye Kurt' she says as she hugs him for the last time. And then Kurt's faced with Blaine again.

'I'll see you later' Kurt says to Blaine but he can feel he's starting to cry so he pulls Blaine into one last hug before kissing him on the mouth his tears touching Blaine's cheeks as he pulls away to get his seat in the car. As he turns around to walk to the car he quickly wipes his eyes not wanting anyone to see he cries even though he knows that Blaine saw. He takes place behind the steering wheel and starts the engine, and then that's it, the goodbye, or well the "I'll see you later"

_A/N: sooo I know it took me quite a long time to update and it's probably gonna be like that in the future as well since I just started school again and my exams are this your so yeah that shit. I hope I'll still be able to update on Sundays though but we'll see, thanks for keeping up with me anyway. And no that was not the same author's note as I used on "it gets hard but it won't take away my love" totally not… Also this is if I'm correct the second last chapter because as far as I know that means that after this one there will only be one more, but tell me if I'm wrong haha. Anyways there will be a final chapter in which they will be separated from each other but I planned to have a sequel after that because for one I know how awful it would have been if me to just leave you guys with this. So if you're interested in the sequel well the you know that there will be one so…. That was quite long so I think it's enough for now and I hopefully see you next chapter xx_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: so this is it guys the final chapter, I'm not gonna bore you with thank you's because I'll do that in the end note :) I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones or more if you didn't like them because then it wouldn't be good, anyways enjoy! Xx_**

**Chapter eight.**

When Kurt got back in his office at he saw a red light lighting up on the phone situated on his desk, informing him that he got a voicemail. He takes a seat in the chair behind his desk and pushes the button to listen to the message. He smiles brightly when he hears a familiar voice.

"_Hi Kurt it's me Blaine, I tried to call you but obviously you're much too busy to talk to someone as boring as me, I hope you're doing okay. How's Hailey doing? Say hi to her from me and tell her I miss her. I miss you too, don't worry. It's been a week since you two left and not a day goes by that I don't miss you guys. Oh and for further information Kailey is doing great, I thought that would be something Hailey would want to know. I got to go back to work now though, got a new class. I hope to talk to you soon again. Lots of love Blaine' _

And then there's was a beep informing Kurt the message had ended. The message of Blaine made Kurt's heart flutter in his chest and he needed all his willpower to keep himself from calling Blaine back. He would call him tonight though, after he picked Hailey up at Rachel's. This is what his life has looked like for the past week. Him working, Hailey going to school and staying and Rachel's when she didn't have to rehearse. Rachel loves Hailey just like Hailey loves Rachel.

Kurt looks up from his work as he hears there's a knock on the door. He turns around in his chair so he's facing the door. 'yes?'

The door swings open revealing Rose one of his colleagues. 'Hi' she says smiling as she looks at him for permission to come further in the room. Rose was new at Vogue and still a little shy but Kurt really liked her. She was quite tall had short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that reminded Kurt a little of Blaine, maybe that was why Kurt liked her so much. He smiles at her as I sign for her to come in which she does. 'Isabelle sent everyone home so I was on my way but then I saw' she points at the window next to Kurt's door from where you can see the hallway. 'That you were still here and I thought that maybe you didn't know' and just when she says that Kurt's notices she's holding her coat and her bag.

'oh wow, no I didn't know' Kurt answers her. 'thanks for telling me' he says smiling.

She smiles back 'you're welcome' she starts plays with the zipper of her bag as she looks at Kurt. 'I was wondering if maybe you wanted to uhm walk home with me, I know you always walk her and for as far as I know we sort of have the same route, I don't know this because I'm stalking you or something, I just saw you walking this morning and-' she rattles but Kurt interrupts her.

'I'd like that' he says smiling and shuts off his computer.

* * *

After Kurt got his coat and bag they head outside the building.

'so how's it going? Finding your way?' he asks as he falls in step next to her

'yeah I'm doing okay' she answers him and then giggles as she looks at his gloved hands.

'what? It's cold, look there's snow' he says and gestures to the street which is all white because of the snow.

'I know' she says smiling. 'you're more of a summer person I see' she says smiling.

'spring I'd say' he answers her grinning. 'so you're not cold?' he asks her.

'nope' she says popping the "p" and grinning after.

'well that's a shame because I only buy people coffee if they're cold' he says.

She smiles and then fakes shiver. 'wow it suddenly got really cold' she says and folds the collar of her coat up so it looks like she really is cold.

Kurt shakes his head but smiles. 'well then come on' he says and crosses the street heading to Starbucks which is situated there.

'Can I help you?' the barista asks Kurt when it's their turn.

'yes I'd like a Grande nonfat mocha and…' he turns to Rose.

'I actually don't drink coffee' she says blushing.

'how about hot chocolate instead?'

She smiles 'that'd be great'

'okay so I'd like a Grande nonfat mocha and' he smiles at Rose 'a hot chocolate'

'that will be 10.40' the barista says and Kurt hands her the money. She smiles as she comes back with the cups. 'names?'

'Rose' Kurt says and the barista scrabbles it down on the cup. She looks up at Kurt waiting for his name. 'Kurt' he says.

* * *

'so uhm a need to turn left here' Rose says as they near an intersection.

'well okay then, I'll see you tomorrow' he says smiling at her and then suddenly she's hugging him.

'thank you so much Kurt'

'well you're welcome it was just hot chocolate'

'no for everything, for being my friend' she says and lets go of him. 'I'll see you tommmor Kurt' she says cheerfully and waves at him while going left as he goes right.

'Bye Rose!' he yells after her and she waves without turning around.

* * *

'hey Rach' Kurt says as soon as she opens the door of her apartment.

'come in it's freezing outside' Kurt grins as she says that and looks at Rachel who is dressed in a sweater and thick fluffy socks. 'are you and Hailey staying for dinner?' she asks the minute they enter the living room.

'yeah daddy are we staying with auntie Rachel?' Hailey asks as she runs to Kurt to hug him.

'alright then' he says and takes a seat on the couch.

'Rachel and I baked cookies, they're pink with sparkles on them' Hailey says to Kurt, smiling as she situates herself in his lap.

'oh really that's great I can't wait to taste the-' but he gets cut off by the ringtone of his cell phone.

'Kurt' he says after fishing it out of his pocket.

'wow Kurt you're actually picking up' Blaine says teasingly.

'hi' Kurt says happily as he recognises the voice without the person needing to say his name.

'daddy who's that?' Hailey asks as she sees the smile on his face.

'ssh daddy is calling' he says and lays his finger on his lips.

'tease' she mumbles under her breath.

'can I talk to Hailey for a moment' Blaine asks after he heard Hailey's voice in the background.

'wow I really feel loved' Kurt mumbles.

'sorry what, I didn't catch that' Blaine says.

'never mind, I'll give her' Kurt says and hands to phone to Hailey.

'who's this?' she asks as she puts the phone to her ear.

'Hailey'

'Blaine is that you?' she asks and smiles brightly. 'I miss you' she says instantly.

'I miss you too, how have you been?' he asks her.

'good, it would have been better if you'd be here though.'

Blaine smiles as Hailey's comment made his heart swell.

'Blaine are you still there?' she asks a little impatiently

'yeah yeah of course I am'

'I baked cookies with Rachel today, they are pink and have sparkles'

'wow that's great I bet they taste really awesome'

'we haven't tasted them yet'

'you said you baked them with Rachel right?'

'yes she's my aunt' Hailey says proudly.

'yeah about that, you're aunt is Rachel Berry?' he asks her in disbelief.

'yes' Hailey answers and nods fiercely which of course Blaine can't see.

'so that means she's Kurt's sister' Blaine says more to himself than to Hailey so she doesn't answer it.

'uhm Blaine, I'll give daddy now because I have to pee' she says grinning as she pronounces the last word. 'uhm I love you 'kay bye' she says and makes as kissing noise before handing the phone back to Kurt and standing up from the couch to go to the toilet.

'hi' Kurt says as soon as he got the phone back from Hailey.

'Kurt I need to ask you something?'

'yes?'

'how dare you to keep it a secret that you're sister is THE famous Rachel Berry' and when he says that Kurt starts laughing uncontrollably. Rachel gives him a weird look as if asking what the hell is wrong with him but Kurt completely ignores her. 'what's so funny?' Blaine asks not understanding why Kurt is laughing.

'she is NOT my sister, she's my best friend and Hailey just calls her aunt' Kurt explains and Blaine feels he starts to blush.

'right…' he says ashamed of himself.

Rachel stands up and points at herself and then at the kitchen. 'uhm sorry Blaine, wait a second' 'what?' he says to Rachel.

'I said I was going to prepare dinner' she says smiling and then heads to the kitchen.

'yeah I'm back' Kurt says in the phone.

'good, so how are you?'

'I'm great, Isabelle let everyone go early so now I'm staying at Rachel's to have dinner. 'and I had coffee with someone today, or actually hot chocolate' Kurt says grinning as he thinks back at Rose.

'should I be jealous' Blaine says trying to sound teasingly but Kurt can hear the flicker of jealousy in his voice.

'it was a girl Blaine, so no' Kurt says.

'ah I should have known if it was hot chocolate instead of coffee right?' Blaine asks laughing.

'mmh' Kurt answers.

They're both silent for a moment as Kurt listens to Blaine's respiration and Blaine to Kurt's. 'I love you' Kurt whispers.

'I love you more' Blaine answers.

'I love you more than there are stars in the sky'

'I love you more than there are atoms in the universe'

'okay you win' Kurt says. 'I wish I could kiss you now, to prove you're wrong'

'you just said I won'

'shush you' Kurt says and Blaine smiles.

'I love you forever'

'always'

'ouch'

'what?'

'that hurts, always. Snape' Blaine says.

'you're such a goober'

'but you love me'

'I do indeed'

'Kurt dinner is ready' Rachel yells from out of the kitchen.

'I got to go din-'

'ner is ready' Blaine finishes.

'yes' Kurt answers.

'well then I guess this is goodbye'

'no no goodbye, just I'll see you later'

**_A/N: so guys this is it the story is finished. (well actually not because SEQUEL but sssh). It's been a crazy ride and I love you all so much for keeping up with me. There are a few people I like to uhm special thank (is that good English…. Ah whatever I'm Dutch so can't be blamed) first I want to thank Zuzanna or better known as Zuzia or maybe _INeverhadAPony (twitter for you who don't know) for helping me with names and ideas and problems and just everything so basically I'm thank you for just being you. I also want to thank Rose for supporting me, rose6499 furthermore I'd like to thank nomorecandles for reviewing at every chapter since she started to read the story, and I want to thank you if you have stuck with me until the very end (oeh see what I did there ;) hehe) so this is it this is the end of it but I hope to see you all "during" Summertime because yes that's how I will call the sequel. I'm not sure when I'll start writing it but I think I'll first finish 'it get's hard but it won't take away my love' oh if you haven't read that maybe go check it out :$. So actually this is not goodbye, it's more like I'll see you later. xx_**


End file.
